The present invention relates to hinges and, more particularly, to continuous hinges with bearing elements provided therein.
Continuous hinges of the type utilizing intermeshing gear teeth have received considerable acceptance for a number of applications, particularly for relatively durable and high strength hinged connections, or where some sealing action is desired. Such hinges are illustrated and described in Baer U.S. Pat Nos. 3,092,870 and 3,402,422.
In the latter of these patents, Baer improved the hinge construction by the introduction of synthetic resin thrust bearing elements seated in cutouts along the length of the hinge and to preclude relatively longitudinal movement of the two hinge leaves relative to each other. Although such thrust bearing elements have proven useful, they have exhibited excessive wear largely due to the machined surfaces of the metal hinge elements bearing upon the plastic thrust bearing members.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel continuous hinge with an improved bearing design providing relatively long life for the hinge and its bearing components.
It is also an object to provide such a hinge in which the components can be readily and relatively economically fabricated and which may be relatively easily assembled to provide a unitary hinge structure.
Another object is to provide such a hinge which may be inverted for use on either left or right handed doors.
A further object is to provide such a hinge which utilizes a minimum amount of bearing components and reduce the associated number of cutouts in the hinge leaves to reduce stress concentrations for very heavy door applications.
Yet another object is to provide such a hinge with low friction between the hinge components to reduce the opening and closing forces of the door on automatic door operators.